Our Love Story
by Priestess of Solinari
Summary: Chapter 2 revised. People move on. And it's time for Mikan to move on too. But if the certain raven haired lad return, will she keep her feelings inside? Or let him know that she still loves him?
1. Chapter 1

**Revised.**

**Our Love Story**

.

_If we deny love that is given to us,_

_If we refuse to give love,_

_Because we fear the pain of loss,_

_Then our lives will be empty,_

_Our loss greater._

-**_Tanis Half-Elven_**

.

.

**Mikan Sakura**

I rang the doorbell of the Hyuuga residence, followed by regret that flows through me the second Aoi Hyuuga opened the door and welcome me in.

"Mikan-san," Aoi greeted cheerfully, "We are preparing for tonight's event!" she squealed with glee, oblivious to the events that led to this… _engagement party. _"I'm glad that Nii-san will finally propose to Luna-san," she glanced at me, checking for _any_ reactions that I might give, "Well, I do feel bad that Nii-san and you did not end up together. I mean, _it's been what? 13 years since you've known each other_?" She sighed, obviously disappointed, "I guess, it will be better this way. But I always fancy you and Nii-san getting married together…" Aoi went on, stopping once in a while to talk to a staff to give directions.

"Where's your brother?" I said, interrupting her tale about how she pictured _Natsume and my kids. _

She looked at me worriedly, and then was changed into a sad smile, "I suppose he's in the music room. The one you used to own." She then left afterwards, her attention needed in the kitchen.

I do own a room or two in this manor, since Kaoru-san and my mom were best of friends. It was my mother's room when she stays here as a teenager. Well, Kaoru told me that it's better to let me have it since I don't have that many memories I can think of when mom and I were together. My mom died when I'm only 4 years old. She was lovely. Like what all mothers are. And for me, she was the most beautiful lady in the whole universe. She even wrote books for me. I remember that she will always sing me to sleep, singing me a lullaby that I can still remember. Well, maybe because Kaoru recorded it, and played it every time I went to sleep since my mom died.

And since, my dad was the heir of the Izumi Corporation, his parents forbade him to marry my mom. And yet, they still have their secret marriage, inviting only their closest friends. By that time, my mom was already pregnant.

And then, weeks after their marriage, my dad disappeared. He's not even there when I was born. But I never hated him for that. I love my dad so much, even though I haven't seen him yet.

I stopped in front of the door of _my_ music room. I could hear him playing the piano, like he always does.

"What do you want?" his voice was sharp, and hell, it stung my heart to hear him talking to me like that, _again_.

"I'm…" my voice was caught in my throat, and I could feel his hatred towards me, "I'm sorry," There_. I've said it, in my most sincere voice. _

And I was truly sorry of what happened.

I let out the breath I was holding, and regretted looking up, catching him looking-no scratch that- glaring at me.

I found myself walking towards him, stopping only when I was a step away from touching him. I saw him tensed up, probably wondering what I will do.

"_Natsume, please_ hear my explanation first." I begged, restraining myself from touching his shoulders, and shake him until he everything makes sense to him.

His glared became more intense, "I've enough of your lies, _Mikan_." He said my name with disgust, like he didn't want me to be here.

I reached out for him, almost touching his arm when he slapped my hand away. That was the closest thing he did from hitting me.

"Fine," I said, hoping that my voice wasn't shaky, "If that's what you want. Then we do it in your own way. But if you find out that Luna was cheating on you, don't come to me crying like a baby."

"Just go." He spat.

"Have a _memorable_ engagement party." I said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

.

.

Is the revised chapter good enough? Although, it was not that long.

You can check my profile from time to time for news. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Love Story**

.

_If we deny love that is given to us,_

_If we refuse to give love,_

_Because we fear the pain of loss,_

_Then our lives will be empty,_

_Our loss greater._

-_**Tanis Half-Elven**_

.

.

**Mikan Sakura**

That night, Anna, Nonoko and Permy updated me what happened last night, at the same time, asking me why I did not attend, even though Luna invited me. I told them that my grandpa gave me a plane ticket to meet him, and that I must go there immediately. Of course, my brilliant excuse worked. Though, it was only Hotaru who didn't stop asking questions, and knowing her, she can track me any second. So I told her where I was and what I will do with my one week vacation.

I'm actually spending my one week vacation at my Aunt's place. Aunt Yuki, Uncle Kazumi's wife, enjoys traveling, that's why most of the time she's not home. She has a house in Tokyo, which she told me I can use anytime. I normally use it when I want to be alone, or when I'm in the middle of writing something, and only wanted peace. She's now in Greece, Athens, and I was more than happy to visit her there. It's _Greece_, one of the ancient civilizations. And I'm a huge fan of Greek mythology, so I'm very excited to see what they have for me there. I don't know how Uncle Kazu convinced my Dad into letting me travel alone, and I don't ask questions. There might be a chance that if I asked Dad about it, he will change his mind.

My flight will take off at four in the morning, so I need to be there at two in the morning. Tokyo, Japan is six hours ahead of Athens, Greece, so that means I'll arrive at Athens around eight o'clock in the evening, since the travel time is about ten to eleven hours. Aunt Yuki will be there to fetch me at the airport. She also said that she can't join me tour around Athens, since she will have some visitors two days from now, and that she needs to prepare. That's fine with me, since I want to spend some more time with myself.

All I need to do now is to get my luggage inside the car since it's already one in the morning, and head off to the airport.

.

The chirping of the birds outside my window woke me up; the same time that my aunt drew the curtains of my window, the bright light slipping through the window blinding me in the process when I opened my eyes.

"Good morning, Mikan!" Aunt Yuki chirped, motioning her maid, who was holding a tray filled with foods, to place it down on my bed.

Wow. Breakfast while I'm still in bed is _heaven_.

I smiled at my aunt, and murmured a 'thank you' at the maid, whom I recognized was one of my aunt's personal assistants.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up, and munched at the pancakes in front of me.

"It's already six in the morning my dear," Aunt Yuki said sweetly, "And since I can't join you this afternoon, I have someone to go with you, and to tour you around."

And as if on cue, a guy with a black shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail. He was good looking for me and his smile was perfect, like he practiced smiling in front of the mirror every day. He approached Aunt Yuki and kissed her hand like what most gentlemen's do.

Aunt Yuki turned to me and said, "Mikan, this is Akira Tonouchi, a son of my friend. He arrived here from Japan three months ago, and he's familiar with the places here at Athens. I assumed that you two can enjoy each other's presence, and make good memories until next week, when you will return back to Japan." She flashed us one of her smiles before she left, leaving us in an awkward meeting.

An awkward silence was followed, and then he said, "I should let you finish your breakfast. I'll be at the library if you're ready to go out." His smile never left his face, and then he went out.

_What a nice way of my aunt being a matchmaker._

.

I went downstairs around eight in the morning, completely done making myself look presentable, yet comfortable. Just as what he said, I saw Akira reading _The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas_, and he looked devilishly cute and handsome while wearing his eyeglasses. I stare at him for a couple of seconds, before faking a cough, my way of announcing my presence.

He immediately closed the books he's reading and looked up to me, smiling. "Hi Sakura- san." He greeted, before putting back the book in its shelf.

"Are you not going to finish that book?" I asked, leaning at one of the shelves.

"I just finished reading it two days ago." He paused and looked at me, "And I assumed you're ready to go out and meet the modern Athens."

I scratch the back of my ear, one thing that I did every time I'm nervous. "Yeah, that would be great. I'll just inform Aunt Yuki that we'll be going now."

Before I even reach the door, he said, "Your aunt already left. She just told me to take you to the places you want."

.

"I did not properly introduce myself," Akira chuckled, "I'm Akira Tonouichi." He glanced at me, giving me one of his dazzling smiles.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," I said, smiling back at him.

"So," he started, "What are you doing here in Greece?"

"Vacation," I replied, "I like to explore places."

He nodded, "Well, you went to the right place. I can tour you around whenever you want." He said, glancing back at me.

I was about to say something when my cell phone rang, and saw that the caller was Sumire.

"Hello?" I said, answering the call.

"Mikan dear," Sumire replied with her natural high pitch voice, "We're gonna go and shop right now. You wanna come with us?"

I bet my whole one week vacation that Sumire forgot that I am not in Tokyo right now.

"Sumire," I replied, "Remember that I'm not in Tokyo?" I could almost see her frown, and smiled sadly after.

"Yes. Sorry, I kind of forgot." She replied back, "I'll see you soon, bye." Then she hung up.

She and Koko have gotten into a fight the last time I saw them, and the outcome was not good. Instead of their usual make-out after a fight (Sumire told me this), Sumire went too far. She broke up with him. She told him that it will be better if they're not together, and that they need to have a break from each other.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, placing my phone inside of my bag.

"Here," He replied, parking the car in front of a restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Ugh" I groaned as soon as I heard my cell phone ringing.

I sat up lazily and answered the phone in the same manner.

"Where are you now? You are supposed to meet us!" it was Yoona.

"I just woke up! I think I… overslept," I said as I dashed inside the bathroom.

"We will wait for you," Jessica said before she hangs up.

It has been 3 months since I left Japan. I still call my friends back at Japan, maybe 3 or 5 times a month. I have been busy these past few weeks, since I am the new member of SNSD. I replaced SeoHyun but it is only temporary. SeoHyun want to continue her college study that is why I replaced her.

I wore my Sleeveless Faux fur collar dress, a pink long sleeve as an inner shirt and gray leggings, and a pair of black flats.

Wondering why my personal assistant slash maid was not here? I sent her back at Japan, since I can handle myself.

Today was colder than usual; and it seems that Jessica is here to fetch me.

"Overslept?" she ask as I hop inside the car.

"Yup. I was excited moving on your house, that's why I didn't have enough sleep," I informed her.

It was a silent drive and a short one. Taeyon and the others were already there, waiting outside.

"We need to go to Japan to promote our latest album," Tifanny informed.

We hop inside the van (or is that a bus?) of the SNSD.

"When?" I ask, taking a seat between Taeyon and Jessica.

"Tomorrow, that is why we need to fix your things!" Sunny said enthusiastically.

"That's great!" I replied in a cheerful voice.

It was already 9 o'clock in the evening by the time we already finished packing my clothes. It was fun, and tiring if you ask me. And from today onwards, I will be living with them at the SNSD's house.

We arrive at their house exactly 9:15 in the evening. After changing clothes, all of us fell asleep instantly.

Hyoyeon, who is the early riser of the group, waked me up. Grabbing my towel and clothes, I rushed inside the bathroom.

By the time I finished taking a bath, everybody is already at the kitchen. Sitting beside Sunny, I began eating the food that was in front of me.

Everyone fell asleep when we are at the airplane. Taeyon said that we will perform at a big school, don't know the name yet.

When we got off the plane, there are some fans waiting outside of the airport to see us. I feel so great!

It was 1 hour ride from the airport to the school, I fell asleep though, that's why I didn't get the name of the school, Yuri woke me up when everybody were inside the gym.

"Good thing that you're awake!" she said as we enter the gym.

_This place is familiar somehow._

I rubbed my eyes, and sat down beside Jessica, who seem to fall asleep.

"I can't believe it! Mimi broke the record of Jessica!" Taeyon exclaimed.

Some of us rest for a while, while the others began to practice.

"Mimi~ let's go and practice now!" Yoona said as she dragged me at the center of the gym.

"It seems that Jessica is awake now, that means, all we need to do now is practice!" Taeyon announced.

We practiced the dance GEE (since I am their new member, I still need to practice) for 10 times. That is the worst. However, it seems that luck was not on my side.

"It's good thing that Luna got a free pass at the gym!" Anna said as she clasped her hands.

"She really did have a great access at this school," Nonoko said.

"Of course am I, you should be… wait, all of you should be thankful at me that you could see the SNSD girls. Even though I am PRETTIER that THEM" Luna boast.

There were only five of them. Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Koko and of course… Luna.

The laughs of the girls (the SNSD) could be here outside of the gym. It seems that they are having fun.

"Looks like we got some visitors" So Young said.

After taking some pictures with them, they bid their goodbyes and went outside.

"I didn't know that I am prettier than the SNSD," Luna said with a smile as she look at her companions, which faked a smile and nod their heads.

"Ok guys! Just one more practice and we will get ready for the dance" Taeyon said.

Only a minute left and we will perform. I am so nervous; I cannot even remember the steps! And to think that this is the Gakuen Alice, my former school.

"Mimi is nervous!" Tifanny said that made some of the girls look at me.

"Me too, I even can't remember the steps" Yuri said.

"Same here" Sunny and Yoona said.

All of us got on the stage when the mc announced our group.

And it seems that luck was not on my side. My friends were sitting in the front row, all of them.

**Song: GEE**

After the dance, Taeyon said something about supporting the group, and then we went at the backstage. The good news is that starting tomorrow, our two days vacation will start.

The girls spent the night at my mansion, since Luna will be spending the night somewhere.

As soon as I showed were the girls' rooms are, they fell asleep instantly. I guess, everyone was tired as I am. Good thing though, nothing change at my room.

**I know that the chapter is boring, but I need to write it since this chapter will be the reason for the event that will happen in the next chapter.**

**I ran out of ideas that is why this one came up, and I know that it is boring, and the reason that I can't post a new chapter.**

**Somehow, I manage to write this boring chapter.**

**Thanks for reading it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, the song Me without You by Ashley Tisdale, and of course the Girl group SNSD in the previous chapter.**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday, _my_ _dear_**

~.~

I glance at my watch. 1:30 it reads. It only means that I still have more time to spend my 2 days vacation, but the problem is… What will I do?

I stroll on the park near our house. It seems that nothing change that much since I left.

Today was a beautiful afternoon, perfect for having a picnic, strolling around the parks and the likes.

As I walked back home, ideas came into my mind.

I could rest the whole 2 days, or I could spend my 2 days vacation with my friends, which will (I think) hurt my feelings if I saw Luna and Natsume doing something, but at least I will have some fun.

I noticed that our gate was left open, so no need to ring the bell. However, who would leave the gate open?

Natsume's car was parked beside my car, like that I care. It means that Luna spent the night at Natsume's house.

_Its's over between you and him. _

I told myself mentally.

I guess I will spend my 2 days vacation having fun with my friends.

Turning the knob of the living room, everyone seems so busy. Colored papers where scattered on the floor, Anna and Nonoko arguing about the colors for (I think) the curtains, Hotaru was sitting at the couch, watching tv, obviously dying of boredom.

Permy was writing something on the colored papers, while Koko and Yuu where both cutting the colored papers.

I knock at the door twice.

Everyone seems to stop what they're currently doing. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hotaru smile.

Silence.

"It seems that you saw a ghost" I said cheerfully.

No reply.

"Ok. It's getting weird in here" I blurted out and they started running towards me.

"I really missed you Mikan!" Anna said, hugging me.

After saying those missing you words, it seems that no one return to what they're doing a while ago.

"Aren't you going to continue what you all doing a while ago?" I ask, and the face of Koko turned pale.

"Hey people! Quit resting! Natsume-nii and Luna will return about 30 minutes from now!" a quite bossy voice interrupted our little reunion.

"Aoi, why don't you sit down here beside me?" I ask.

"M-Mikan-chan?" Aoi gasped as she walks towards me.

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

It was Anna's cellphone.

"Hello?" she said as she answered her phone.

_"We are on our way" _the caller said then hung up.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"It is Luna, and she said that they are on their way now" Anna said calmly.

"Ok guys, let's start decorating!" Aoi shouted that made Koko and Mochu groan.

_Happy Birthday Natsume!_

The banner says.

"Mikan-chan, do think Natsume-nii will like this?" Aoi ask that caused me to leave my thoughts.

"I uh… O-of course! His friends and his sister prepared this, so he must like it!" I said.

"Thanks nee-chan. Would you mind if you join us later?" Aoi ask.

"I'll think about it. I still have a busy schedule" I said, excusing myself for the party.

"Oh. Join us if you have time" Aoi said before going outside of the living room.

"Sure" I whispered to myself.

All of a sudden, everyone went inside of the living room and turned off the lights.

"Mikan, you will sing a happy birthday song for Natsume" Sumire said as she put the mic in my hands.

We could hear the giggles of Luna, and I could imagine the handsome smirk of Natsume.

"They're coming in!" Koko whispered excitedly, and right on cue, the couple enter the room.

_It's just you and me_

_And there's no one around_

_Feel like I'm hanging by a tread_

_It's along way down_

_I've been trying breathe _

_But I'm fighting for air_

_Feel like I'm all time low_

_With no place to go_

_But your always there_

_When everything fall apart_

_And it seems like the world _

_Is crashing at my feet_

_You like the best _

_When I'm a mess_

_And when I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make beautiful_

_When I have nothing left to prove_

_And I can't imagine _

_How I made it through_

_When there's no me without you_

Natsume turned on the lights after I sang.

I saw the shocked faces of the two of the most important person in my life.

"Happy birthday Natsume!" all of us shouted.

I could see Luna forcing a smile on her face, which was successful.

"Did someone invited Mikan?" Luna ask.

"I invited her since she was a friend and Natsume's girl friend -"

Hotaru was cut by Luna.

"Excuse me, she was Natsume's _ex-girlfriend_" Luna emphasized the last word.

"Guys, stop. There's no need to fight. Besides, its Natsume's birthday! So let's celebrate!" I said, and catch a glimpse of Sumire, smiling sadly at me.

"What Mikan said is right! Let's get started!" Koko said and soon, everyone seems to forget what happened earlier.

Everyone was eating. Sumire, who again, took many food that was not on her list to eat, who have now a plateful of different kind of foods. Luna, on the other hand manage to control herself from getting big amount of food. Koko and Natsume where both playing the PS2. Aoi, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Luna where talking about fashions. While Me and Hotaru where talking about my experiences during my stay in South Korea, Ruka who was eating beside her.

"Do you have other plans?" she ask, typically Hotaru.

"Yes. I am planning to be a model for the Elle girl magazine. And I will return to Korea on Monday" I said and eyed her.

"When will you come back?" she asked, although in the outside, you thought that she did not care that much, but this is my best friend, and I know if something's wrong or if she feels sad.

"I- I don't know. Probably after 4 years," I stammered, and then chuckled.

She smiled.

"Well, I guess tomorrow would be our last day of being together," she said, "I wish you good luck."

"Hotaru don't be like that," I said and felt that my tears will fall any second now, "but thanks, I wish you good luck too."

It was already 11 o'clock in the evening when everybody went upstairs, except for Koko and Natsume.

Before I left Koko and Natsume were still playing. Koko would not really admit that he always loses.

"Good night guys," I said before I went outside and went upstairs, towards my room.

I am the last person to leave those two people in the living room. The place was a mess, and since everyone was very tired, except for Ruka, who cleaned the dishes, they left their trashes there. Of course, the maids was given a two days vacation, means that someone need to cook, clean, and do some house hold chores. Hotaru and Nonoko were sleeping in my bedroom, while Sumire and Anna stayed at the bedroom of Luna.

I crept upstairs and saw that they are already asleep. I lie down at my bed and closed my eyes for a second, and suddenly it became a sleep.

**~.~**

I open my eyes slowly. The sun was not yet rising, that is why it is dark. I switched on my lampshade and glance at the clock. 4 o'clock it reads.

I stood up, and went straight to the bathroom to do my morning routine. Hotaru and Nonoko were still sleeping when I come out. I tiptoe outside of the room, making no noise.

Walking towards the living room, I heard no noise. Opening the door, that makes a creak sound. Nothing changed. The place was a total mess. I open the lights, and the thing that surprised me is that Natsume was_ there_ sleeping in the couch, a manga covering his face.

I walk silently and began to clean the room.

Exhaustion came to me when I sat down to rest. The place was already clean, as if nothing happened. Not even a piece of trash was scattered or can be see.

I was not that tired that I need to sleep, its just that, by the time I finished cleaning, I need to rest immediately, maybe because of lack of sleep.

Then, my phone vibrates.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Mikan, it's me,"_ the caller said.

~.~

Sorry for the very very late update!

But I've uploaded another chapter!

But the question is... Who is the caller?

Oh! And I disclaimed the girl group SNSD, forgot to type it on the previous chapter.

Anyway please keep reading this fanfiction of mine!

Always here!

Ice Princess Sica


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE AND THE SNSD AND THEIR SONGS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5: Alone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Mikan, it's me,"_ the caller said.

"Akira?" I said, no, I ask.

"_I miss you"_ he said.

"I miss you too," I said, smiling, "Where are you now?"

"_At my house. Mind to stop by?" _

"I'd love too! What time?"

"_I'll fetch you. You still owe me a date"_

"You still remember that. Sure, around dinner time. Be sure to be here on time" I remind him.

"_Tsk. You are the one who is always late. See you later. 7 o'clock. Love you"_ he said.

"Love you" I said and then hung up.

"Who's that?" a bored voice said.

"Akira" I said simply and then look at him.

"Akira Tonouichi?" He ask.

"Yup. He's my boyfriend" I said with a smile.

"You are going out with that Akira guy?" he said, emphasizing the last words.

"Yep. Is there a problem with that?" I replied back.

He didn't answer my question for he already went out.

_That stupid Hyuuga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm soo bored!" I said as I lie down on my bed.

The girls are here, and my oh-so beautiful stepsister.

"That's the 50th you said after you came out of your bathroom," Anna said, who was playing cards with Nonoko.

"But what can I do? I don't have anything to do! And besides my date with Akira will be tonight," I said as I stare at the ceiling with my dreamy eyes.

"You will have a date with Akira?" Luna ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! He's my boyfriend actually" I said as I hug my fluffy pillow.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Sumire said as she sat down beside me.

"I guess that one must have slipped in my mind." I said and gave her a smile.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Nonoko chirped, as all of them sat down beside me, even Luna.

**.**

**.**

"He was your co-model worker? Wow! You are sooo lucky!" Sumire squealed.

"That is so true! I mean, one of the hottest models in Japan is your boyfriend! All of the girls must be envying you!" Anna said.

"I think so. And I will meet him this evening. He is always busy these past few weeks," I said.

"Anyway, we should prepare what you should wear tonight!" Nonoko said.

"That's right! Just wait here Mikan!" Anna said and went inside at my walk in closet together with Nonoko, Sumire and Luna.

Only I and Hotaru are the only one left at my bedroom.

"Akira is your boyfriend?" Hotaru said.

"Yep. Aren't you happy for me, Hotaru?" I ask as I stare at her.

"Baka. As long as you are happy with the things you have, I am also happy" she said as a small smile, though unnoticeable on the others, appeared.

"I love you Hotaru!" I said as I hug her, and she didn't push me.

_Thanks Hotaru!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikan-chan! This is the dress that you will be wearing tonight!" Anna said as she showed me a glittering gold backless dress, simple yet elegant, paired up with gold stilettos and a tear drop earrings.

"I love it!" I said as I stood up.

"Do you think Tonouichi-san will like this dress that we picked?" Nonoko asked, checking the dress if it has any damage.

"Anything will work for him, as long as it is decent enough," I said as I grab my phone.

"Who's that?" Sumire ask.

"It is Jessica, it reads that," I paused for a while and open the message, " She remind me that I should return to Korea tomorrow, and I should not forget to buy them some souvenirs, and she said that she saw Akira at the airport with a blonde haired girl yesterday, he was holding her hands. Take care. Sign, Jessica. That's what it reads," I said as I look up at them and saw their shocked eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"Your friend just saw Tonouichi-san with another girl at the airport! Aren't you worried?" Sumire ask.

"Nah. Akira wouldn't cheat on me. I know him, and I trust him," I said as I read the text message again.

"Ok guys! Enough of this talk. Let's go downstairs and eat the ice cream that I bought. Let's go!" Anna said as she drags the three of them.

"Mikan, Hotaru, let's go!" Nonoko said.

"We'll follow you downstairs!" I yelled as I saw her being dragged by Luna.

"Ok!" she shouted back.

As soon as they were out, Hotaru began to ask me.

"Aren't you worried Mikan? He might cheat on you" she said.

"I told you before. He wouldn't cheat on me," I said, giving her an assuring smile.

"If that's what you believe. But if he hurts you, I will break any bone in his body" Hotaru said and began to walk towards the door.

"Yeah right Hotaru. I really really really Love you!" I beamed at her as I run towards her.

"I know" she said and walk outside, with me at her side.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The house was quiet. It seems that no one was here. Me and Hotaru went inside the living room and saw that all of them were watching a movie.

"What's that?" I ask as I sat down beside Natsume.

"It's One missed call. Koko rent this." Anna whispered as she clutch Yuu's clothes tightly.

I stiffen at the title of the movie.

"Scared now little girl?" Natsume ask, a smirk appearing on his face.

"O-of course not!" I stuttered.

"Hn" was his awesome reply.

"Where's Luna?" I ask at him.

"Shopping" he replied.

"With whom?" I ask.

"Friends" his short replied.

I stop asking questions for he may be irritated again. I watch the movie quietly.

I screamed when the ghost appeared and hug the nearest thing that I can grab.

.

And guess what, the nearest 'thing' is no other than Natsume.

"Get off me Polka" he whispered.

"I-I'm sorry" I said as I return to my place.

I watch the movie silently, even though the ghost appeared, I am controlling my fear not too hug the nearest thing.

"Boo" Natsume whispered that made me shriek.

I look the person beside me, and regret it.

.

.

.

We kissed.

It was an accident, I know. But he didn't break the kiss, instead he deepened it.

I could already feel the butterflies on my stomach. I want to stop it, but my heart doesn't want too.

He touch my face. His hands were warm.

I slowly close my eyes when,

.

.

.

All of them scream.

Natsume quickly broke the kiss and pretend that nothing happened.

I could already feel that my face were red like a ripe tomato.

"Is there a problem Mikan-chan?" Sumire ask as she saw my red face.

"N-Nothing" I said as I look down.

"Then, why are you red as a tomato?" Hotaru ask.

"I'm not" I said as I try to hide my face.

"Be quiet" Koko said.

All of them watch the movie again, while I took a glimpse of Natsume.

He looks like nothing happened. He keeps that stoic face of him.

"Guys, I'll excuse myself for a minute" I said and went outside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As soon as I got inside my room, I walk towards my bedroom and lie down.

_Oh my._

"I wish that everything happened a while ago was just a dream," I said to myself.

"Hn"

"And even now I am hallucinating! I could even hear Natsume's voice!" I told myself.

"Polka"

"Oh my gosh! Am I going crazy?" I ask myself.

And then, someone flicked my forehead.

"Ow! Who did that?" I shouted.

I sat up and came with face to face with him.

"Whatcha doing here?" I ask.

I swear that I could feel his breathe.

"I follow you because I think you are sick" he said nonchantly.

"So you are worrying about me?" I ask.

"Maybe" he said, not breaking the gaze.

_I love you, just like this. The longed end of wandering._

_I leave behind this world's unending sadness._

_Walking the many and unknowable paths, I follow a dim light._

_It's something we'll do together to the end,_

_Into the new world._

It's my cell phone's ringtone.

I quickly grab my cell phone and saw the caller's id.

"Yeoboseyo?" I said as I answered the phone.

"_Mikan, I need to cancel our date today. Something came up a while ago and it is very important, we could reschedule our date—"_

"You know, it's fine with me. I know that you are busy. You don't need to cancel any important meetings or offers that you get so that you could spend time with me. I understand your work. I guess maybe next time." I said, and I could hear a female background voice.

"Akira? Are you with someone?" I ask.

"_Yes. I'm here in the studio. I have a photoshoot, and my manager is currently talking at me, so tomorrow it is" _he said.

"I can't come tomorrow. I will return to Korea tomorrow" I said sadly.

"_Is that so? Well, maybe next time. Love you"_ he said.

"Love you." I replied back and then he hung up.

I am really sure that I heard a girl's voice saying, "Hung up now," or maybe that was his manager.

"Who's that?" Natsume ask, he was now currently lying beside me.

"Akira" I said sadly.

"What did he said?" he ask, now I'm getting curious what this fox up to.

"He cancelled our date," I said as I smile weakly to show that it's fine with me.

"You should break up with him" he said simply, as he sat down beside me, "And besides, I know that you still love me." He whispered at my ears.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mikan-chan! Let's prepare now!" Anna said as she opened my door.

I was lying on my bed, with a pillow covering my face.

"Come on now Mikan-chan! We will make you a goddess!" Sumire said.

Nonoko removed the pillow on my face and saw my tearstained face.

"Oh gosh Mikan! Are you alright?" she said, as I hug her.

"Our date was cancelled. And it seems that, he is cheating on me," I said as I sob quietly.

"Don't lose hope Mikan! I know that he can't do that to you! You are an angel!" Anna said, Sumire and Nonoko nodding in agreement.

"But I heard a female voice in the background," I said, "and he don't have any time for me."

"I understand you. He is just busy maybe because of his work," Sumire said, patting my back.

"We'll leave you for a moment. You should rest" Sumire added and smile at me.

"Thanks guys" I said and they gave me a hug.

"We are always here for you Mikan, remember that" Anna said and went outside together with Sumire and Nonoko.

"Oh! And Mikan, we need to go home now. But we will return tomorrow" Anna added.

"Sure. Thanks again," I said and smiled at them and closed the door.

After they left, I stood up and sat down beside the window. And saw Koko and the others, getting inside of their own cars, Koko and Ruka waved at me, I waved back, they went inside the car and then they drove off.

From my window, I can see the garden that I planted with different kinds of flowers, and on the center there was a swing where two people can fit. I smiled and went downstairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sat down on the swing, and look at the beautiful things that surrounds me.

"Peaceful" I mumbled.

And soon enough, a thunder came.

I scream all of a sudden, and the rain pours. No thunder came after that one.

I began to walk towards the open field, and chuckle.

I was wearing a dress, and flats. I let my hair down.

I could feel the cold water touching my skin.

I twirl around and laugh at myself.

"I am so childish" I said to myself.

I stop for a while and felt a little dizzy.

"This is what I get if I twirl around" I said to myself as I lie down on the wet grass.

I closed my eyes, and sigh.

I am alone now.

_Alone._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End!**_

_**Is it nice?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6: YOU'RE MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soon enough, I thought that the rain stop, but I still could hear its drip dripping sound. I open my eyes and saw Natsume standing beside me, with an umbrella.

"Get up you idiot" he said.

I stood up, and came face to face with him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask at him.

"I was told by your sister to wait here," he said.

We remain standing there for God knows how long.

"Go back inside" I said.

"Hn" he replied.

"I am still having fun here outside, and besides I am not your girlfriend" I said.

"Go back inside Mikan. You will get a cold," he said, his eyes saying that he still cared for me.

"And why would I?" I replied, glaring at him.

"Because I said so" he replied with a smirk.

"Leave me alone here, you might get sick, go inside the house" I said as I sat down.

I feel the rain again. It's cold touch once again.

Natsume sat down beside me, putting the umbrella on his side, letting himself drench in water.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him suddenly, my voice was shivering.

"Tsk. Mikan, get inside, you're already shivering" he told me.

"No I'm not!" I protested.

"Don't be stubborn, Mikan" he told me again, lying down at the grass.

Sheesh. Even here, he still bother me.

"I'm not stubborn. You are" I told him, looking at his eyes.

"You know, it's not good to stare at people" he said after a moment.

"You have a dirt here," I said as I touch his cheek and pinch it hard.

He groan.

I laugh at his swollen-like right cheek.

"Ok little girl, stop playing" he said as he pinch both of my cheeks.

"Ow!" I said as he pinch my cheeks.

I pinch both of his cheeks too, and run away when he remove his hands on my cheeks.

He start to chase me.

We've been running around for I don't know how long. But when he already catch me, we both lay down on the green, wet grass with flowers surrounding us.

I began to inhale his scent.

He hugged me like he don't want me to leave his side. This is _very_ wrong.

After a while, he began to carry me in bride style since he told me that I was already shivering.

.

.

.

He brought me straight to my room, and then went back to his room. I changed my wet clothes into warm and comfortable clothes, since it is cold.

As soon as I was finished, I lie down on my bed.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I said, not bothering to look at the person who knocked and enter my room.

"I brought you a hot chocolate" he said.

_How sweet._

"T-thanks" I stammered as I sat up, and saw him put the hot chocolate on my side table.

It seems that he made one for himself too, because I saw two hot chocolates on my side table.

He sat down beside me on my bed and then put my big blanket around us.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Not really" I replied, my voice was shivering.

_You're such a bad liar._

"Do you still love me?" he asked suddenly.

_This is not the Natsume that I've known for how many years._

"Why are you asking that?" I ask.

"I want to know Mikan" he said, his voice was cold.

"It was none of your business" I said.

"Yes it is. I don't want you to get hurt because of me" he said.

_That's what I want to hear._

"Don't worry. It is my fault, I fell in love with a guy who can't return my feelings. I understand it, really" the words that came out from my mouth.

"I love you, but" he paused as he look at my eyes, "I love your sister more."

Oh my gosh.

"I-I know that, but still—"

He did not let me finish because he kissed me.

_I wish that time will stop._

He broke it and smiled at me.

"But I want you to be mine only," that one made me really smile.

He then continue to kiss me, and soon turn to a passionate one.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I rub my eyes and yawn. The first thing that I saw is the sleeping Natsume.

I look at the clock beside my lamp 6:30 p.m. it reads.

I suddenly became alert. Luna might came here in any second and see _her_ Natsume sleeping beside me.

"Crap" I said as I realize what will happen.

The rain was still pouring. I look outside the window, no trace of Luna or her car.

"Natsume, wake up" I whispered in his ears.

He rub his eyes and then stare at me.

"Oi Polka. How long will you stare at me?" He said in a rudely manner.

"Don't be rude like that Natsume," I huffed.

"Hn" was his awesome reply.

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oppareul saranghae_

_Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Mani manihae_

_Sujubuneul jebal utchjimayo_

_Shinjiriniborijido marayo_

_Ddo babo gateun _

_Malpeunya_

I grab my cell phone as soon as I heard the ringtone.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Mikan, you need to come back here in Korea tonight. There are some changes in our schedules," _Hyoyeon said.

"Is that so? Ok. Just wait me, bye" I said and she hung up not after saying "goodbye" too.

Did something happened?

I stood up and walk towards to my walk in closet.

It seems that he is not curious.

As soon as I am inside my walk in closet, most of my things where already packed. All I need is the clothes that I will wear, I only packed the things that I need, and I will bring with me my favorite clothes and shoes.

Picking some warm clothes, I went inside my bathroom and took a shower.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mikan? Is there a problem?"_ Taeyon ask.

"I forgot to ask you about my ticket. I didn't buy any ticket," I said, and glance at Natsume.

"_Louis. He will be there at your house, he bought you a ticket,"_ Taeyon said.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later. Bye" I said and then hung up.

I saw Natsume walk towards the door.

I heard a car's horn coming from the outside.

"He's here" I said to myself.

I walk towards my walk in closet and pull my bag, and head downstairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I open our front door and saw Louis, showing a gentle smile at me.

"Is this all your things?" he ask.

"Yup! Oh and you can come in first. I have a companion in here and I just want to say goodbye," I said and welcome him into my house.

"Just for a minute" I said and dashed inside the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I saw Natsume getting some food on the refrigerator.

"Natsume, I will go now" I said as I walk towards him.

He look at me and said, "Be careful," and kissed me.

It took so long, and we broke the kiss for the lack of air.

I just realized that I need to go.

"Good bye" I said and he kissed me once more.

"You're mine. Only mine," he whispered on my ears, and then walked me towards the door of the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeah! Already done with the chapter 6 after spending so much time in writing this!

What do you think of Natsume? Did he really like Mikan, or just playing her?

Anyway, please give me a wonderful review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Sorry for the very long update and for the wrong grammars! Hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: I want you back**

.

.

A loud **BANG** that came from the door was heard.

"What do you want?" he asked dangerously, obviously pissed at the intruder.

"Well? Why did you let Mikan flirt on you?" the intruder shriek like a mad banshee, that made the young lad cover his ears.

"get out," he told her as he sent her a glare that made the girl shivered.

"This is my house! You can't order me around!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

The lad got up from the bed and walk towards the mahogany cabinet.

He remove all of his clothes and put all of it in his bag, that he always kept under his bed.

"Natsume! What the hell are you doing?" she asked, as she stared at Natsume, who are already packing his things.

He ignore her question.

"You better not leave me alone!" she shriek again.

She approach Natsume's bag and remove all of the clothes that he already put in his bag.

Without saying any words, Natsume drag her outside of his room, by grabbing both of her wrists.

He locked the door he was leaning onto, before another loud bang was heard behind it.

He sighed.

He thought that everything was fine when Mikan was here. He didn't want to admit to his friends that he was attracted to the brunette girl.

He was confused when Mikan left. "You're mine. Only mine," "I love you but I love your sister more," those words reminds him of how worse he is.

He love Luna, but he was having feelings for Mikan.

He sat down for a while, deep in thought.

He took a glance around the room.

The atmosphere is somewhat gloomy. The red wallpaper, the dim light, and only have a few furnitures.

After a while, he stood up, his decision was already decided and was very clear. He walk towards the end of the bed, where his clothes were scattered and began to pack again, this time a small smile was plastered on his handsome face.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

She spun around when she heard footsteps. His footsteps to be exact.

"Where do you think you're going?" Luna ask as she watch him walk towards the huge oak doors.

He ignore her, that made her let a small shriek of frustration.

"Don't ignore me!" Luna shriek as she made a dash towards the door before Natsume could even touch the door knob.

"get out of my way," he said in his cold tone that he never used on his girl friend. He stared at her like she was some kind of prostitute or something that is not a good sight.

"You can't go anywhere!" she said.

"Move," he said as he shove her away from the door.

Before he could even take a step outside, Luna hugged him from behind.

"You can't leave me alone Natsume! I thought you said you love me!" she continued saying words like that at Natsume.

"And you can't leave me alone in this house-

"Let's break up," he said out of the blue.

"What?"

"We're over" he said as he left Luna there, sitting at the floor and dumbstruck.

"You can't break up with me!" She shriek like a mad and insane woman.

Half way through the stairs, he stopped and said," Another fact, this house isn't yours. It's Mikan's" before leaving Luna completely.

.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

.

"Give me an innocent smile!" the photographer said as he continued to take pictures of Mikan.

_Click click click_

"Break time!" the photographer announced as he look at the pictures of Mikan he took a while ago.

"Here's some water, Mikan-chan" Saki, one of the crew offered, as she handed Mikan a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Saki-san" Mikan cheerfully replied before drinking the water.

.

.

It's been three days since Mikan left Japan for Korea. She already missed her friends, especially Hotaru.

"You want to eat something?" a gentle and calm voice ask her.

"Nah. I don't want to eat," she replied as the young lad sat down beside her.

"You need to eat something," he paused, "I've reserved a dinner for both of us tonight. I'll pick you up at 6. See you later," he kissed her at her forehead before leaving her.

'_I can't decline it, though" _Mikan thought before the photographer announced that their break time is already over.

.

.

Natsume returned to their mansion three days ago. He felt good whe he broke up with Luna.

Aoi was not around when he came home. Their head maid, Suki, told him that Aoi was with their parents.

It only means that the whole mansion will be quiet for about two weeks starting today.

He went downstairs to eat his breakfast. Today is December 1, and only a few days left before Christmas.

He sat down on one of the chairs, as the maids serve his breakfast.

Christmas reminds him of Mikan. He was thinking of her throughout the morning until he finished his breakfast.

He stood up, grabbing his bag in the process and then head outside of the mansion, where his car was parked.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

.

.

Luna still can't believe that Natsume broke up with her 3 days ago. She is very sure that Mikan did something on her Nat-chan.

Natsume starts to avoid her after they broke up and until now.

The blonde haired girl is very determine to win Natsume back. Even though she didn't know what happened that day (Mikan's sudden departure), she was sure that something fishy was going on between his ex- boyfriend, Natsume and Mikan, her stepsister.

She grab her cellphone, which was at the top of her desk, and dial Mikan's number she knew by heart.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo?" a sweet voice answered after the 5th ring.

"What did you do to MY Natsume?" she said, trying not to scream because of frustration.

"I didn't do anything on him," Mikan replied innocently.

"Don't play stupid Mikan. I know that you seduced and flirted him!" this time, Luna can't no longer hold her anger, she yelled at Mikan.

Good thing though, she is currently at the comfort room and no one is around.

"Of course I didn't!" Mikan said, you could say that she is trying herself not to laugh.

"I know that you did something to Natsume, Mikan and I will not let you have Natsume!" Luna said, gritting her teeth.

"Maybe or maybe not. But don't worry; Natsume is the one who kissed me before I left. He is the one who are making a move at me," Mikan mockingly said, most of it is true actually.

"You little bitch!" Luna angrily said.

"Sorry, but I'm not following your steps. Ja!" Mikan giggled as she said those words before hanging up on Luna.

"You will go down too soon Sakura, and I will be the one who will be the first to see that," Luna said.

She inhaled deeply, before letting out a banshee shriek.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Atlast! Chapter 7 is already done!**

**Is it good? Or not?**

**Anyway, I hope that I can update soon!**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Because this story has more reviews than **In the End**, I will finally update it. Enjoy reading!~

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 **

.

.

.

It's been 3 years since I last saw my friends in Japan. It seems that all of them have a good life now. _Well,_ I also did have a wonderful life. I left the Girls' Generation two years ago, and then resume studying. I took Accounting in college, and then spent my summer vacation in taking photography classes. I have enough money to support me, money that I've earned when I was still part of the Girls' Generation. I have a part time job at Mako's Café, it is also the place where I spend my free time.

I'm also glad that my mom and dad let me do what I want, since both of them love me soo much.

I'm pretty far from Japan now. My parents have a house, which is good because it is not a mansion. I'm currently living at Gold Coast, where _hopefully_ none of my friends knew where I am. Maybe after a month, I'm gonna spend another two weeks at Paris, where I'm assigned. Well, as you can see, I may not be a good business woman, but I can do different types of jobs.

Actually, I'm waiting for a good friend of mine to call. He was the one who gives assignments. I just hope that I still have a month to stay here. I've been here for about 2 months already. That good friend of mine gave me a project in here, and it's just a coincidence that my parents have a house near the project location.

Are you wondering what kind of job is that?

If you're thinking that I'm a member of the group, Leverage, you guess right.

That… is my dream. And there's no way that'll come true.

I'm a freelance photographer. That is one of my specialties.

As soon as I lie down on my bed, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly.

_"Mikan!"_ I didn't know that he will call sooner_._

"Yes?"

_"I've arrange your flight. Tomorrow's your flight. Began to pack now and be there at 5 a.m. sharp. I've got a big surprise for you!"_ And then he hung up.

Oh. That is Mr. Narumi. He helped me with my work, and if said big surprise, it is a big surprise. I just hope that it is not a crazy surprise.

* * *

The flight from Gold Coast to Paris was like, 5 hours or something.

I took pictures of everything while I'm on the plane. It's better to do than nothing.

The weather at Paris today was sunny. So in order for me not to sweat, I wore my denim shorts, and a off-shoulder shirt, with my shades that covers my eyes.

The only problem that I have right now is that, _what is Mr. Narumi's big surprise?_

.

I fell asleep after eating my snack. And the next thing I knew is that, everyone was getting off the plane.

Lucky me. I have many embarrassing moments when I'm always getting off the plane.

I automatically scan the crowd for Mr. Narumi at the airport.

And after walking here and there, I finally saw a placard with my name written on it.

It says,

_Mikan Sakura, _

I can't read what does it says at the lower part, because the writing is too small.

So like what a normal person would do, I approach the guy with a baseball hat and sun glasses who was carrying the placard.

He was the last person I want to see.

* * *

**Done~**

Take your time to read my other stories: **In the End** and **Black Coffee.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**R**&**R!~**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**_Our Love Story_**

**Chapter 9**

I fell asleep after eating my snack. And the next thing I knew is that, everyone was getting off the plane.

Lucky me. I have many embarrassing moments when I'm always getting off the plane.

I automatically scan the crowd for Mr. Narumi at the airport.

And after walking here and there, I finally saw a placard with my name written on it.

It says,

_Mikan Sakura,_

I can't read what does it says at the lower part, because the writing is too small.

So like what a normal person would do, I approach the guy with a baseball hat and sun glasses who was carrying the placard.

He was the last person I want to see.

* * *

**.**

**.**

As soon as I get nearer to him, It's clear now what the placard says.

_Mikan Sakura,_

_Polka-dots._

Natsume? It... can't be Natsume. But as soon as I'm in front of him, I can't quite tell who is this guy. Until I saw his ring.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as I'm in front of him.

"Well, Narumi told me to fetch you," his trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"He wouldn't!" I protested.

"Why don't you asked him?" he said reassuringly.

"If he didn't, I'm gonna _freaking _punch you in the face," I hissed, and he is obviously not afraid.

"Since when did you became so _fierce_?" he paused as his face went nearer, "But that's good. I _love _fierce woman,"

Knowing that he is playing with me, I took off harshly his baseball hat _and_ his sun glasses.

I smirked.

"Why did you do that?" he hissed.

"Serves you right," I replied with a mocking grin as I walk off.

_"That's Tonouichi Akira!"_

_"Akira-sama!"_

_"Is that her girlfriend?"_

_"They're cute together!"_

I almost vomit when I heard that comment. Believe me. I'm so sick of this retard.

And then, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I whispered harshly, though I'm smiling just for the people around here.

"Well, you heard what they said. _We_ look _cute together,_" he paused as he carried my luggage.

Might as well use him as my personal assistant.

"Thanks for carrying my luggage," I smiled sweetly.

"No problem, Mikan-chan. That's what a boyfriend does, right?" he said.

I'm stunned at what he said.

_Him? My boyfriend? When? Why? How?_

As if reading my thoughts, "You didn't break up with me. So, we're still together, right?" he said as he put my luggage at the car trunk, and then opened the door for me.

He's the one driving.

"Is there a problem, Mikan?" he asked, although something was telling me to move away from him.

"N-Nothing," I replied as calmly as I can.

"Narumi told me to bring you to the company. Or do you want to go _home_ first?" he asked, and I could sense that home means something...

Bad thoughts Mikan!

"I... I want to see Narumi-san!" I declared.

I can't risk being alone with him. He's a _pervert _after all.

"Well, if you say so." he said, quite disappointed that I don't want to go _HOME._

* * *

**.**

**.**

"So, tell me. Why are we using the stairs and not the elevator?" I asked as he lead me through the stairs.

"The elevator is available. That's why we're using the stairs," he said and then he suddenly hold my hand.

"What the-!"

"I just want to keep you from falling," and then he smiled.

I shrugged off the thoughts. _The bad thoughts._

"Are we there yet?" I asked as I continue to follow him.

"Narumi's office is in the third floor. And we are currently at the second, so we're not there yet," he said.

"I thought Narumi's office is in the 4th floor?" I asked, quite scared.

"Well, he wants his office in the third floor," he said in a tone that says I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it.

"Oh," I mumbled.

It took us 5 more minutes before he stopped.

"Are you tired?" I said as I pant.

He pushed me roughly against the wall.

"What was tha-!"

And that's when I knew that the bad thoughts that I'm thinking a while ago was happening. Right now.

He kissed me fiercely. And it's _disgusting._

I tried to punch him but his hands were holding it.

I bit his lower lip and that caught him off-guard.

"Fuck," he mumbled as I pushed him as hard as I can.

There's only a couple of steps before I reach the door and I'm almost there.

_Almost there._

He pulled my hair and pin me at the wall, holding both of my wrists in his one hand and the other traveling around my body.

His body was pressed into mine that I couldn't even support myself to stand up.

"Let me go!" I screamed before he kissed me again.

I tried my best to get him off me.

I _really tried._

My tears began to pour down. I'm really scared. Really, really scared.

"Yamete," I whimpered as he trailed kisses to my neck.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"Stop!" I yelled as loud as I can although, I don't know if someone will hear me.

_Natsume. Tsubasa-senpai. Ruka._

_Anyone please help me!_

"What the fuck are you doing?"

* * *

**Done!~**

**I feel sorry for Mikan. T.T (Even though I'm the author. Weird.)**

**I'm gonna finish this story first before I'll write another chapter for _In the End._**

**Thanks for reading!~**

**R**&**R!~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Our Love Story**_

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Stop!" I yelled as loud as I can although, I don't know if someone will hear me.

_Natsume. Tsubasa-senpai. Ruka._

_Anyone please help me!_

"What the fuck are you doing?"

* * *

As soon as I heard a voice, I was quite relieve, although I'm not sure if he can take down Akira.

If I should have known that Akira is the one who will fetch me at the airport, I should have wear more clothes. I would really do that.

"Mind your own business Koko," Akira hissed.

I took the opportunity to struggle but it didn't work.

"Let her go Akira!" said Koko angrily.

Akira gripped my hands tightly.

I whimpered. It really hurts.

"Mikan? Is that Mikan?" Koko asked in disbelief.

"Like what I said, mind your own business," he spat angrily and irritatedly.

"Fuck off Akira," I spat, gripping my hands more tightly.

"I'm gonna punch you if you don't let go of Mikan!" Koko threatened.

"You can punch?" Akira replied mockingly.

"You bastard!" Koko yelled as he launched towards Akira.

And because Akira is a good fighter, he threw me at the wall, making me winced in pain, but Koko managed to punch.

In return, Akira punched Koko in the stomach, but Koko managed to dodge it but hit his arm.

"Not bad," Akira said.

Koko smiled.

"Can you just leave us alone in here?" Akira said as he walk towards me.

"You know what Akira, you're a big moron," Koko is so serious right now! This is the first time I saw him like this, and I don't like it.

"Get out of here before I punch your pretty face Yome," Akira hissed, and look at him disgustingly.

"If Natsume knew what you did, you're gonna be fucking dead," Koko threatened. I really didn't want to see this, well I prefer to see Koko fighting for me that Natsume. It's just because, Natsume don't know when to stop.

"What? You will tell him?" he smirked, "By the time he will reached us, I've already made Mikan mine," and with that another fist was thrown at his face. Well not literally thrown, someone punched him, and it's not Koko.

It's Natsume.

* * *

"Are you alright?" said Hotaru worriedly as she checked my bruises.

"Hotaru," I whispered.

"Let's talk about this later, okay? We need to clean you up first," she said as she helped me to stand up.

"Thank you," I whispered at her, too tired to say anything else.

"I'll take her from here," it was his voice.

"If you hurt her, be ready to face hell Hyuuga," said Hotaru, my loving and caring best friend. I don't know what will happen to me if she wasn't there. I really love you Hotaru!

After that, someone carried me bridal style and I saw his crimson eyes just before darkness came over me.

* * *

I tried to stand up, but failed.

I still can't open my eyes, because when I open them, I'll get temporarily blind by the sunlight, and I have a feeling that it's morning. It means that I tried to stood up with my eyes closed. Quite challenging, right?

"You can open your eyes now," I almost jump out of the bed when he suddenly spoke up! He can give me a heart attack!

I opened my eyes slowly, only seeing his face close to mine. _Very close_ I tell you.

"You're still beautiful," and with that, he kissed me.

And I didn't even know why am I kissing him back.

I really can't believe that I'm kissing Natsume again after not seeing him for almost 3 years! Well, the past about us was... horrible, but people need to move on, right? But knowing him, he can still hurt me, if possible, he could hurt me big time. The thing is, I really missed Natsume. That's why I'm giving him a second chance because I love him. You can tell me that I'm being an idiot again, loving someone who hurt me in the past, but I can't do anything. I really want to avoid him, but I... it hurts me to see that he is hurt. That's why I'm taking the risk of being there for him when he needs someone to comfort him.

He broke the kiss and then hug me.

"I missed you so much, Polka," he said, his voice was full of emotion that I can't decipher.

I didn't say anything, knowing that he already knows that I feel the same. And we stayed there. Just like that.

Hugging each other.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

That is chapter 10! I also don't know what came up to my mind.

I that hope Natsume will not die in the manga! I mean I just can't... I don't know what will happen in my stories if Natsume died in the manga.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

.

.

_**Our Love Story**_

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**.**

_He broke the kiss and then hug me._

_"I missed you so much, Polka," he said, his voice was full of emotions that I can't decipher._

_I didn't say anything, knowing that he already knows that I feel the same. And we stayed there. Just like that._

_Hugging each other._

.

.

The scene kept on replaying in my mind. How could I do such thing? I didn't come here for Natsume—only a bit—but still! Ugh. I'm beginning to hate myself! He even said that he missed me! Oh my god! What's happening? Is it the end of the world already? Do I need to kiss him aga— okay that was out of the question. Arg! And what am I doing in his pent house? Idiot Mikan!

"Are you alright?" his voice was full of worry.

"I'm fine. I'm really fine!" I said cheerfully, smiling at him afterwards.

"Really? After what that bastard did to you?" I saw him clenched his hands.

"I didn't even know why he is the one that Narumi sent to fetch me!" plopping down at the sofa.

"I was the one that Narumi sent to fetch you," he said slowly as he sat down beside me.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but failed.

"I guess he heard that you're coming. He even took the card board," he sighed.

"It was you who did the writings at the card board? You even wrote _polka dots _on it!" I said irritated and punch him at his arm.

He winced at the pain, "It was Koko and Kitsuneme who did that,"

"Whatever," I shrugged, "Anyway, since I'm okay now, I'll be going home now," I stood up and stretched before going outside.

"I'll give you a ride," he said as he followed me outside.

.

.

"What are you doing here anyway? I mean, here in Paris," I asked as we entered the hotel where I'll be staying.

He shrugged, "Ask Narumi,"

"And Akira is staying in here too?" I said as we went inside the elevator.

"He's with Luna," he said, obviously not caring about what will happen on Luna.

"You and Luna broke up?" I squeaked as I sat down.

"Yeah. I broke up with her 3 years ago, and she still can't get over with it," His expression was funny, he must be irritated and annoyed with Luna around.

"Well, that's Luna for you," I said and caught him looking at me.

"Do I have a dirt on my face?" I asked, I could feel my face heated up as he stared at me.

"I want to kiss you," he said bluntly.

"About that, We're not supposed to—" his face was only centimeters away and he was about to kiss me when someone rang the doorbell.

"Oh! I need to open that!" I said as I look down, and then smiled at him again.

"Polka, I have to say something at you," he said, looking at me.

"Can you wait? I'll just open the door," I said and dashed towards the door.

I opened the door and saw him. He was there.

"Mikan," he greeted with a smile.

"Kei-kun!" I greeted back and hug my… _boyfriend._

I know. You don't have to lecture me. I... about the kiss with Natsume, I didn't want that to happened, but at that time, I can't move my body, and the worst is that, I... I kissed him back! I promise that I will tell Kei-kun about this. I can't... I can't hide this from Kei-kun. I don't even know why my heart beats faster when I am with Natsume! I'm not toying them. I'm just... confused with my feelings. I love Kei-kun, and of course, I still have feelings for Natsume, though. I have to forget Natsume, because I have Keisuke now. I will try to forget my feelings for Natsume. I will.

* * *

**.**

.

**And it's a wrap! Another chappie done! I want to finish this story before Natsume die in the manga (if he will die, but I hope not or I will be writing tragedy stories all the time).**

**Oh! And if you want to add me on facebook, you can find me by typing LanCaster Philomene. **

**The chapter is kind of disappointing. It's just a short chapter. Ugh, I'll try to make it longer next time. Ja!~**

**Leave a review, ne?~**


End file.
